Currently, in order to provide additional data elements with payment credentials, the combination of the underlying payment credentials and additional data elements must occur in a secure server that can only be accessed by the server/data owner.
However, this allows for the range of participants in commerce and/or payments to be strictly limited as it is required that all data be stored and owned by the issuer/manager of payments credentials data.